Controversy
by Strlight99
Summary: A young girl named Amara has to deal with severe subjects at a very young age. She is forced to move to Japan where many problems and emotional decisions await her. Contains rape, teen pregnancy and other situations. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

**Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my very first fan fic to be posted here and I hope you all like it! This is a major crossover, however only a few of the anime series will show up in the first few chapters. The anime's included are: Gravitation, Yu Yu Hakusho, Hana-Kimi, Gundam Wing, Fruits Basket and any others that I see fit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot, Amara, Jen, and my other original characters. Those are mine and cannot be used without my permission. All other characters and the anime's they derive from belong to their respective creators.**

**Bold Author's notes**

**_Italics: _Thinking**

**"…": Dialogue**

**--------------: Scene change**

**Okay! On with the fic!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Controversy- Prologue**

The cold January wind blew past me as I walked down the dark, vacant ally. I was walking home with my best friend from my birthday party at her house. Today I was fourteen years old.

"Hey, today was fricken awesome, wasn't it, Amara?"

I looked over at the vacant building and noticed how horrible of shape it was in.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Of course it was, chica. This was my best birthday ever!"

"I guess that I had better head home. Bye, girl," Jen said as she tried to push her curly brunette hair out of her face. Without realizing it, my hyper friend fell flat on her ass and struggled to get up.

"Don't hurt yourself!" I called out to her, trying not to laugh.

"Shaddup and help me up." I quickly ran over to Jen and helped her onto her feet.

"There ya go! Try not to kill yourself on your way home, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah. See ya Monday at school."

"Alright. Later!" I called out to my friend and ran home in the other direction **(A/N: It is to be said that Amara has a lot more coordination and balance than Jen, which enables her to run home without falling flat on her ass)**. I quickly came to a halt when a nice looking black Jag pulled up in front of me. A very handsome man got out of the car and walked up to me.

"Hey, young lady! Mind telling me where the Hyatt-Regency hotel is located?"

_Why the hell is he asking me?_ I thought to myself as he continued to walk closer.

"Sorry, I don't know." I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed onto my right arm, squeezing it tightly.

"It's ok, sweetie. I'll just have to take you somewhere else, then."

"No! Let go of me you freak!" I screamed.

The man continued to drag me through the freezing cold ally. Finally we came to a halt. It was the old vacant house!

"Oww! That hurts!" The man just kept looking at me and pushed me in the house.

"There. No one should disturb us now."

"What the hell are you talking about!" I landed on the cold tile floor and looked up at the evil asshole. He started to undo his belt and threw it on the ground. _Ohmygod! Is he gonna do what I think he is?_

"Now be a good little girl for me, okay?"

His pants were now off and he started to unbutton my top.

"Please, stop!" I felt a hand go down my skirt. "Nooo!"

I was completely nude now. I felt so helpless. I glanced over at his ugly body. Time seemed to go by so slowly and the pain was unbearable. Every painful second I felt him jerk so hard it was killing me.

_Dear God, please don't hate me, for my innocence is lost forever._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry that was so short. But hey, it's only the prologue, right? All the others will be much longer. Any ideas on what animes to include or ideas for me to write about in general? Let me know! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter One

**Konnichiwa minna-san! How are you all doing? It took me longer than I thought to get the second chapter up. Gomen! Thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate any ideas that you all have. Incase you didn't read the author's note in the prologue, this is a major anime crossover. However, the only anime to appear in this chapter is Gravitation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot, Amara, Jen, and my other original characters. Those are mine and cannot be used without my permission. All other characters and the anime's they derive from belong to their respective creators.**

**Bold Author's: notes**

**_Italics: _Thinking**

"…"**: Dialogue**

**"-------": Scene Change**

**Alright, on with the chapter!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amara sat on the side of the bath tub and stared at the stick in her hands intently. Rapidly the color in her face drained and tears filled her eyes. _Oh my God!_ The young girl brushed the tears away and stood up from her spot on the tub. Reluctantly, she opened the bathroom door and walked to the family room, the stick like object still in her hand. Her mother and stepfather were sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Mom, Rick, we need to talk." The middle aged brunette turned her head.

"Can it wait, dear?" Amara clenched her free hand and looked at her mother.

"No, it can't. It's really important." She turned the television set off and sat down in a chair diagonal from her parents. Her mother's eyes filled with worry as she gazed at her daughter's right hand.

"What is that, Ami?" Amara took a deep breath.

"Over a month ago on my birthday I was on my way home from my party that Jen threw me. A man pulled up next to me in his car and dragged me to an empty building. There he… he raped me. I tried not to make a big deal out of it, but for a couple weeks now I've been getting sick. It dawned on my yesterday that he didn't use a condom, so I went to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test." Amara paused and dropped her gaze to her feet. "Mom… I… I'm pre… pregnant." The older woman gasped and Rick's face grew bright red.

"You filthy little slut! It's your own goddamn fault for getting in this mess. You know better than to prance around the streets at night. Hell, I bet you enjoyed it, you sick bitch!" The man fumed. _Slap._

"Rick, don't!" cried her mother.

"Stay out of this, Janet!" Rick lifted Amara's chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes. "You are no longer welcome in this house, wench. I'll give you a week to get out of here and I want you to stay outa my sight til you're gone for good."

Amara nodded in agreement and ran to her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it, collapsing on the floor. _What am I gonna do? Where am I gonna go? I can't raise a kid on my own. I just turned 14._ Tears streamed down her face as she tried to figure out what to do. Then it dawned on her. Amara stood up and walked to her nightstand, sitting down on her bed as she grabbed the phone. She punched in a number and waited for the person to answer the phone. **(A/N: Here comes the first anime… Gravitation!)**

"Hello?" answered a young man, sounding slightly agitated.

"Eiri, it's me, Amara."

"Amichan? What's wrong? You sound terrible." Eiri's voice filled with concern.

"I… I got raped on my birthday and now I'm gonna have a baby. Mom's husband kicked me out of the house and I have to be gone by next week." Amara's voice cracked and the young teenager began to sob.

"Oh my god! Pack your bags and some sleep. I'm coming to get you. What time is it there?" Amara looked at her alarm clock.

"9:30 PM."

"Alright. It's 11:30 AM here. I'll go get the airplane tickets right now. You can stay with me here in Japan. Now I want you after you are done packing to get a good night's rest. I'll be there before you know it. The address is still the same, right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you when you get here. Oyasumi, nii-san."

"Goodnight, Amichan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amara awoke to hear a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in." There was a gentle turn of the knob and a tall, blonde man walked into the baby blue bedroom. He had piercing gold eyes and his sunglasses pushed up in his hair. He wore a black leather coat over a burgundy dress shirt and black dress shoes. "Eiri?" The man nodded and walked to the bed, sitting down next to Amara.

"Yes, it's me." Eiri smiled and brushed his sister's hair back with his hand.

"Oh my god, nii-san!" Amara sat forward and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. "I've missed you so much, nii-san."

"I've missed you too, Amichan. It's been five years, hasn't it? You've grown quite a bit. Your chest shows it." Amara pulled back from the embrace and shot her brother a glare.

"Pervert!" Suddenly Amara covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She proceeded to throw up all of the contents in her stomach from the day before like she had for a couple weeks now. Eiri pulled her hair back and rubbed her shoulders. "I think I'm done now, nii-san…" Amara slowly stood up from the toilet and rinsed her mouth out in the sink.

"Feel any better?" asked her older brother.

"Nngh. I _hate _morning sickness…" She dried her face off with a hand towel and walked back to her bedroom with her brother.

"Alright, Amichan. Go get dressed so that we can go to the airport. The plane leaves in two hours. Where are all of your belongings?"

"They should be on the other side of the bed." Amara took a quick glance at the clock while she was grabbing some clothes out of the closet. "Holy shit, Eiri! Why didn't you tell me it was already after one o'clock!"

"Uh, I just got here. I figured you would already be awake, but I guess you weren't. Now get dressed, sis. We gotta go soon." Amara walked off into the bathroom to change and Eiri sat down on the bed. _I can't believe she's pregnant. What's Tatsuha gonna say? He has always been close with Amara. No doubt about it he will freak out. Oh well. _Amara quickly came running back into the bedroom clad in a pair of jeans and a powder pink sweater. Her curly waist length blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She grabbed her tennis shoes and sat down on the floor to put them on.

"Okay Eiri. I'm all set." Amara jumped up and smiled. Eiri grabbed his sister's suitcases and the two walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay! So what do you guys think? I know it was kinda on the short side, but it was longer than the prologue like I promised. Please send me any ideas that you think I should add in. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
